


Knock It Off

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The charred spirit of Sarah Croydon approached her home at a snail's pace.





	Knock It Off

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

The charred spirit of Sarah Croydon approached her home at a snail's pace. She refused to remember burning at the stake hours ago.   
She wished to be with Charles Croydon again. Sarah almost knocked. She recalled wide eyes during her final moments. Why distress him again? Sarah began to vanish.

 

THE END


End file.
